Midnight confession
by Maharet
Summary: Sweet fluffy fic about Duo and... Find out!!!!


subject: Midnight Confession GW (2 x 5)   
name: Maharet  
date: Thu Nov 30 18:44:54 2000   
  
Hello everyone! This is a Wufei x Duo fic!   
I wrote it to be a one-shot, but there can be a second, lemony part, if you want it. Just write some feedback!   
Please!!!!!!   
Anyway the boys aren't mine, they belongs to their creator.   
  
  
Midnight Confession   
  
  
Duo was sitting in an armchair in the middle of the night. They were in one of Quatre's estates. Everyone was   
sleeping, expect Duo. He was thinking… Thinking of a certain Chinese pilot. He couldn't understand, why was he   
acting so cold, so withdrawn? He looked so lonely to Duo. Wufei refused to have fun with them, with Duo, but the   
braided boy wanted it so. Duo wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to make him smile. But Wufei didn't want to. He   
was cold and didn't trust him. It was torture. Even Heero was better. Heero, that uncaring bastard made it clear   
that he didn't wanted him around, but they were friends, some strange friends, but they were. But with Wufei...   
He looked down upon him, he thought, he was just a braided baka, a street rat. It hurt. Hurt so much.   
"Duo?" asked a concerned Quatre.   
"Huh? Oh Quatre… You scared the shit out of me, man!" squeaked Duo.   
"Gomen, Duo-chan… I… just that I have seen the light and I thought, you have a problem. Why are you up so late at   
night?" sat Quatre beside him.   
"Oh… It's nothing, really. I'm just thinking of things." He smiled a little fake smile.   
Quatre noticed it and sighed.   
"Duo… Please trust me… I only want to help you. If you say it, maybe I can help you!"   
"No, Quatre… You can't." he smirked. "Nobody can."   
"Oh, Duo-chan…" Quatre sighed softly. "Maybe you should say it to him."   
"Say what to who?" he asked a little suspicions.   
"That you love him." Smiled Quatre. "You know, I thought, it would be awful to hear that Trowa didn't love me,   
and when I said him that I love him… He said, he loves me too. You see, it was so simple. And we are happy   
together."   
Duo smiled a bitter smile.   
"If it were so simple… But no. He does not love me. He hates me! He thinks, I'm an idiot!" Duo burst out in tears.   
"Oh, Duo-chan… Please, don't cry!" he embraced him.   
"Thanks, Q-man." He sniffled a little and wiped away his tears. "Anyway, Wufei will never love me. I'm not good   
enough."   
"Duo! Don't say it! You're a very good boy, you have a big heart! If you weren't here, we wouldn't have any   
conversation, wouldn't know each other! You are the one, who holds us together!"   
Duo lowered his head. Quatre wasn't lying, but… He was so heartbroken…   
Quatre looked up. He had heard a noise from one of the corners and smiled. So somebody had figured out one of   
his secret passages. He sent a smile to the shadow and stood up.   
"Sorry Duo, I think I need to go." When he noticed the puzzled expression of the braided boy, he smiled. "You   
will thank it me later." He stroked the side of his face and left the room. It was the time the two would come   
together.   
Duo sighed.   
"I think, even Q-man is running away from me… Maybe I deserve it…"   
"No, Maxwell, you don't deserve it. You deserve to be cherished and loved. You deserve just care and love, not   
bad things."   
Duo bolted upright.   
"Wu?! What are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me! Oh man… Wait… What did you say?…"   
"I said, that you deserve only happiness, care and love. And if the love is, what you want from me… I shall give   
it to you." Wufei made his way to Duo and sat beside him. He toke his hand and squeezed it a little.   
"W-what? What are you talking about?!" asked the braided boy in a daze. Was he dreaming?   
"I said that I love you. I have for a little while. And if you accept it, I'm the happiest person in the whole   
universe. Duo… Do you really want me?"   
"Wufei… You… love me?!"   
"Yes, Duo, I love you." He repeated it calmly. He smiled. He had thought, that the boy would jump at his neck   
and won't release him for months. Yet he was so puzzled.   
He decided to show him, how much he loved Duo. Slowly he drew nearer and kissed him on the lips.   
Duo's eyes widened and then he closed them. Wufei was a good kisser. And he loved him!   
After the kiss ended, Wufei smiled at the grinning boy. He had tears at the corners of his eyes.   
"Don't cry anymore. Promise!"   
"Wu… I love you so much!"   
"I love you too. Now promise me, that you won't cry again and come with me."   
"Where?"   
"To bed, baka!" he smiled at the word. It was not intending to hurt him, just a new little pet name for his Duo.   
"You need some sleep. Tomorrow you will need your strength."   
"You promise?" Duo smiled coyly.   
"I promise." Said Wufei and lead the way to his… no, their room.   
  
~oO@Oo~  
End?   
~oO@Oo~  
  
Sooo did you like it? Please send me feedback! And if you would like a part two (lemon!) say it!!! 


End file.
